Sense and Secrets
by Warfang
Summary: Based on an analogue drawn between Finn and someone I know. What if there was an explanation for his behavior?


Author's note: When was the last time I wrote in this fandom? Ages ago. I still need to finish Lights, Camera, Hiccup, which I think is actually time to tie off, and then I need to wrap up Here, Kitty Kitty, and then I need to work on a new spin-off series, I will be calling Lights, Camera, Out takes! Which will be focusing on how the Storm Hawks complete their missions off-screen (yes, this was sparked by the random thought of 'how did Finn and Junko get inside a doughnut shipment to Cyclonia?).

BUT. This will come in due time. Right now, I was thinking about Finn. And then it hit me. His behavior. I know someone who actually behaves this way. So, this is in no way meant to be insulting or insensitive. But I had to write it.

On with the story!

Piper looked at the pill box. Why was there one here in the kitchen? Was Stork trying a cure?

She snorted and shook her head. There was no way that Stork would take medication for his paranoia. He was in turns fascinated by his paranoia and saved by it. That aside, he was the Condor pilot. He wouldn't drive under the influence and endanger them.

She twisted the cap. Maybe Junko then? Perhaps he was having stomach troubles again? Of course, if it was for his sneezes, she might have to talk to him. Sure, she wanted the best for him, but nothing beat their current alarm system for Murk Raiders and Sky Sharks. At the very least, they could help Junko get another teddy bear for suffering for them.

She froze up. What if it was Aerrow? Was he taking anti-depressants? Was his cheerful front all an act? Why didn't he talk to her about this?

Stunned, Piper set the box down and sat down. Well, more like she collapsed.

"Oh, there they are." Finn walked by, pausing to check the label. "Take one with meal and rest, side effects….yep, this should work."

"Finn?"

The blond sharp shooter whipped back around. "PIPER! What a- er- lovely day we're having?"

"Finn, what are those pills for?"

His eyes shifted to the side, and she heard a scuff on the floor. "…mybehavior."

"Something spoken in Atmosian, please. I'm not mad, honest."

"It's for my behavior. You've noticed how some days I'm really apologetic or level headed or I have these great ideas, and other days I'm crazy, keyed up, and even Aerrow's authority voice couldn't make me back down?" Finn was decidedly looking into her eyes, his face open.

"Yeah…" Piper gave a small nod to encourage him.

"It's genetically part of who I am. I'll spare you the doctor mumbo-jumbo, but it comes down to, if my medication wears off, I'm not the most enjoyable company. I'm like Radarr on an adrenaline rush, and it just doesn't stop."

"So the medicine…it makes you?"

"It makes me calm. It also helps me be a better sniper. I mean, I can make the shot, but my attention wanders, or it becomes transfixed, or something. This medication is a lot cheaper, as since we are an unofficial squadron, we aren't paid for medical expenses by the Sky Knight Council."

Piper nodded. Then she caught what exactly Finn had said.

"Wait- where's the money coming from to pay for this in the first place?"

"Remember when I said 'calm versus crazy'?"

Piper nodded. She was starting to hate that she was just nodding, but she hadn't read any manuals on 'your team mate indulges a secret. Here are five steps to manage the situation calmly.'

"Remember that song about flying in the clouds that you and Stork would not stop listening to?"

Piper nodded.

"I wrote the tune for that song. The band purchased it and put in the lyrics. That's how I'm paying for the medicine. Otherwise I do crazy stuff like buy counterfeit tickets to a wrestling match hosted on Cyclonia."

Finn scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Uhm, I guess we'll be seeing you a bit calmer now?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't boost my intelligence, so I'll still be doing stupid stuff occasionally. As opposed to stupid, crazy, certifiable and going to get us all shot stuff all the time nonstop."

Piper felt the thoughtful look cross her face.

"What about crystals?"

Finn physically jerked away from her.

"NO!"

Piper jolted back. The force of Finn's reaction had actually sent him into the hallway. What was so bad about Crystals? They did pretty much everything!

"I mean, don't. Crystals, sure, they can stabilize, but they're also addictive, and when the crystal runs out, the withdrawal is…bad. I'd rather stick with the medication, thanks." Finn was clutching the pill box to his chest, his eyes wide.

"Okay, Finn, it's okay."

Finn nodded, coming back into the room proper. Checking the clock, he grabbed a piece of fruit and twisted the top off, peeling out the foil and then shaking a single pill into his hand.

The practiced movement convinced Piper that Finn had been doing this a long time. She had seen other people in laboratories who had done a move so many times that they could do it in their sleep.

Finn recapped the box, then ate the fruit and swallowed the pill.

"Does anyone else know?" Piper asked.

"Nah. I don't really see a point to tell them. Side effects can be annoying, but nothing fatal. Heck, I can even give blood despite the concoction of medicines I'm on."

"Medicines? Plural?"

Finn shifted. "Well, sometimes no one pill affects all of my symptoms- but these are prescribed! By a doctor! And I read up on them and studies and I haven't missed a shot yet and I'm pretty good at not mixing them up wrong!" Piper slouched back in her seat, her alarmed body language relaxing.

"Okay then. You tell them when you're ready." She murmured.

Finn stared at her. Then he blinked twice.

"Thanks, Piper. I'm, uh, just going to go along to my room. Bye."

His blue form drifted along the hall and out of sight. Piper watched him go. Finn had managed to get away without telling exactly what was wrong with him, but then again, she had seen him when he was impossible. A sane person would have backed down in situations Finn managed to land himself in. Finn? Finn just plowed through.

And to think, she had just put him down as an oblivious moron most of the time.

Author's Note: Yes, this is an actual medication, no, I don't know the disease. We just never talked about it, but I have seen him off the medication, and let me tell you, he is impossible and thinks he's funny.


End file.
